Mobile terminals, such as a mobile phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), etc., are driven with rechargeable batteries due to their nature, and the batteries of the mobile terminals are charged through supplied electric energy by using separate charging devices. Typically, the charging devices and the batteries have separate contact terminals on the exterior thereof, respectively, and are electrically connected with each other by contacting the contact terminals.
Recently, wireless charging or non-contact charging technologies have been developed to be used for many electronic devices.
In the wireless charging technologies using wireless power transmission and reception, when mobile phones are placed on charging pads, the batteries of the mobile phones can be charged without connecting to separate charging connectors. The wireless charging technologies have been employed for cordless electric toothbrushes, cordless electric shavers, etc. The wireless charging technologies can enhance a waterproof function by wirelessly charging electronic goods, can enhance the portability of electronic devices by excluding wired chargers, and can also be employed for electric vehicles.
When a wireless power receiver includes a display as an output device for delivering information to a user in a wireless charging system, the wireless power receiver may be mounted on a wireless power transmitter manufactured in a mounting type in order to deliver information to the user through the display even when receiving power from the wireless power transmitter.